Hogwart's Fairy Rebellion
by NotYourNormalFangirl
Summary: The transfers are back and ready to kill. Red, Sapphire, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, Cheria, Lyon, and Meredy have come to Hogwarts to protect the school. Unfortunately, the group butts heads with the resident tyrant, Umbridge. Chaos ensues in one desperate job to keep Hogwarts safe from darkness. OCs, minor shipping, minor violence and some swearing.
1. Begin Again

Lyon looked up as a bright pink light shot across the sunset, heading straight for his guild. Minutes later, the powder pink shooting star changed course to land a few feet in front of him.

Lyon sighed. "What do you want?" he snapped at the sparkling light.

"Master asked me to deliver a message," a mischievous girl's voice replied. The light was nothing more than the glow from her wings. Obviously, she had been showing off her Max Speed while racing there. As her wings vanished and the glow faded, Lyon began to see her more clearly.

Standing at five-two but with a posture of someone much taller, a thirteen-year old troublemaker with short, spiky, bloodred hair reached into the pocket of her jeans, her golden guild mark prominent on her collarbone. "Here. I've got one for you, one for your guild mistress, and one for Cheria." Pale blue eyes twinkled in the setting sunlight. "It's about a mission Master would like for you two to join in. It starts in a month, but we'll need your answer within a week."

"Does this special mission have anything to do with the one you were on last year?" Lyon asked. He had heard stories about that one.

"Funnily enough, it _does_. It's basically the same thing." Red turned around to walk away, her blue shoes - _Converse_, she called them - creating little pivots in the gravel road. "Well, send your answers back to Master Makarov when you decide," Red called as her pink wings, five feet long each, popped up. "Gotta fly!" Before Lyon could ask anymore questions, the high-spirited little angel - or fairy, as most of her friends thought of her - had disappeared into the sky, the very vision of freedom.

Jellal looked up in wonder as a pale blue light rocketed towards him. Squinting, he could just make out the vague outline of a sixteen-year-old girl in blue jeans and a t-shirt. The figure landed before him with unexplainable grace. The glow from her wings vanished as they did. Before him stood the five-foot-six angel of the apocalypse - Sapphire herself. Despite her saving his life - and pretty much the entire population of Earth Land - once or twice the previous year, Jellal still couldn't shake the feeling that Sapphire was trouble. _Interesting_ things happened around her.

"Makarov asked me to send a message," Sapphire said evenly, shoving the the thick braid of golden hair behind her shoulder as if she hadn't just flown out of the sky on wings. Out of her pocket, she produced two sealed envelopes. "One for you, one for Meredy. It concerns a mission Makarov would like her to go on."

"Does this happen to be the mission where Erza almost died, Levy and Red were kidnapped, and you broke your leg?" Jellal asked. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah, it's more or less the same, except this year a nutjob isn't trying to rise from the dead and kill someone. This year it's more like us making sure no one does anything too stupid. The mission starts in a month, but we need your answer within a week. Talk to her about it. This might be her only chance to see a different world for a while." With that, Sapphire turned around and took off, a shooting star in the darkness. _A star that will never return to the sky_, he thought. _The last light left._ Soon enough, the glow of her wings at max speed faded.

* * *

><p>Lupin sat with the returning students, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and Sirius around the dinner table. In his hand he clutched a piece of paper with ten names neatly written in black ink. "Dumbledore just gave me the list of transfers for this year. If you know who I'm talking about, tell me a little about them." The students nodded. "Cheria Blendy."<p>

"No clue," rang out around the table.

"Romeo Conbolt."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"He'd be a fifth year now. He's in Hufflepuff, has a temper, makes ice out of nothing, and strips without noticing," Hermione stated.

"Rose and Sapphire Greene."

"Sapphire is in seventh year. She's a Hufflepuff, has a pretty calm head on her shoulders, creates whatever she wants to, and is not someone you want to cross. She was dating Lee Jordan," Fred explained. Sapphire was not a person he was in a hurry to forget.

"Rose is a fourth year, and is pretty much another Ginny," George put in. "It's kind of creepy. She makes stuff out of light."

"They're what you call Angelkind, and they aren't from Earth Land. They're from another world. They're Eliza's daughters," Sirius added with a significant look at Lupin.

"Wendy Marvell," Lupin stated. All of the kids shook their heads. "Levy McGarden?"

"She's in Ravenclaw, and makes words. I think she's in seventh year," Ron put in. "She's Gajeel's girlfriend."

"Meredy."

"No clue. Must be a new one," Ginny said.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Levy's boyfriend. We don't know what his magic looks like, but he's not someone you want to cross. He's a Gryffindor," Fred said.

"Lyon Vastia"

"Another new one," Harry said.

"That's the list. I hope you're all prepared for another year. It's going to be interesting," Sirius remarked.

"Hey, with those kids around, at least we'll have some fun," Ron joked. The transfers were a bit… _unique_, but they were pretty cool people. Besides, they would always have your back when you needed it most.

* * *

><p>Once again, King's Cross held ten very exceptional wizards about to go on a journey. However, this time, their friends were going to see them off.<p>

"Come on! We can't miss the train!"

"Ugh, train…"

"I'll put a sleep rune or a rune that prevents motion sickness on you before we start moving."

"GRAY! LYON! Get your clothes back on! This isn't a stripping club!"

"GAH!"

"We're going to be late!" The shouts carried over the crowd. Fred was standing on his toes, trying to spot the transfers. If he could hear Sapphire's yelling, then he should see Gajeel. There he was, bold as brass, an unmovable mountain with long, spiky, pitch black hair. Next to him was the big blond man who had been at the station at the end of last year.

"SAPPHIRE! GAJEEL! OVER HERE!" George shouted. Gajeel spotted them and waved. A familiar golden braid whipped around to face him. The group shoved towards them and followed them onto Platform 9¾ before stopping dead.

Wendy and Cheria, who had been following Sapphire, saw her stop suddenly. Her right hand dug around in her pocket for her wand, while her left thumb bent inwards into a position Wendy recognized as one she used to cast. What disturbed them most was the look on her face; Sapphire was enraged, hostile, ready to kill someone, but he was trembling. The only time the girls had seen this combination before had been two summers ago, and seeing it again wasn't a good sign.

Lyon looked down and saw that Gray had not only shed his coat and shirt, but that his hands were ready to cast. He was glaring straight ahead. Erza had requipped a bow. Gajeel's left arm had transformed into a sword, and Levy's wand was in her hand, already aimed. Red was shaking like a leaf.

Hermione studied their reactions and quickly realized what had set them off. "It's the actual Moody," she hollered across the station. The transfers immediately relaxed and continued walking towards them, the new ones truly confused. Fred could see them all now: Sapphire, the strong, independent, coolheaded Hufflepuff; Red, Sapphire's much more impulsive, reactive, and compassionate little sister, a Gryffindor; Gray, the compulsively stripping Hufflepuff; Levy, the kind bookworm; Gajeel, the Gryffindor you never wanted to cross; a girl with spiky pink hair; another with long, wavy pink hair, a few years older; another young girl with long, deep blue hair; a boy about twelve with short, straight black hair; and a boy, about fifteen, with spiky, snow-white hair that also seemed to have stripping problems. Next to them were Erza, a giant blond man, a blue-haired man, a woman with white hair, and a shorter blond man.

"Hi, did you have a good summer, and why are you with the (presumably) ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody?" Red asked, some of her normally cheerful personality back, though she was now gripping Sapphire's hand so tightly her fingers were turning blue.

"I'll explain on the train, and I know for a fact that this is Moody," Ginny replied. "How about yours?"

"It was a summer," Sapphire responded. "Some interesting stuff happened, but it's not like that's a good thing."

"I'm Levy, and this is Gajeel, Gray, Sapphire, and Red; we were here last year. The new ones are Meredy, Lyon, Romeo, Wendy, and Cheria," Levy said, pointing at each of them in turn. "Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Mirajane, and Sting came here to get us onto the train without destroying everything." The adults laughed at this until they realized that the transfers weren't joking. It slowly dawned on them that these pretty innocent-looking teenagers could do some serious damage as the transfers hopped onto the train with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. As the train started to pull out from the station, all but one of the adults who had been chaperoning the transfers all raised their right hands, thumb and first fingers extended. Most of the transfers did the same.

"What does that mean? Why are these kids the last line of defense? What makes them so special?" Molly Weasley wondered.

"Honestly, I hope we never find out," Lupin replied.

"Wait… a what's a Dementor?" Levy asked, Gajeel's sleeping head on her lap.

"Evil thing that sucks out your soul," Harry replied. "Two came at me and my cousin, so I had to use magic to stop them-"

"And this is illegal?" Gray asked. Ron nodded.

"He went to trial and everything, but he got off. It was pretty nuts," Ron said. "What did you guys do?" The exchange students looked at each other as if trying to decide how to tell this story in the safest way possible.

"I finally got Freed to teach me runes," Sapphire started. "I was sick of accidently falling into that guy's traps." The other transfers smiled slightly at that; Sapphire and Freed's runes tended to end up butting heads, even when they _weren't_ enemies - not that that happened often. Sapphire and Freed might get along well enough, but it seemed like fate liked them fighting each other.

"Red somehow convinced me and Cheria to go on this suicide mission," Lyon grumbled.

"Don't jinx it," Gray warned. "I got to spend the last month putting up with this guy."

"I convinced Jellal to let me come. I thought he wouldn't… After Ultear…" Meredy trailed off, trying not to cry. None of the others looked like they wanted to explain what she was talking about.

"Natsu and Lu-chan got a job at the last minute, and Lisanna's sister didn't want her coming," Levy said. "Erza and Cana graduated last year, so they couldn't come back."

"Sapphire and I still can't get home," Red said cheerfully, as if trying to hide the pain. Most of the people in the compartment knew that Red and Sapphire weren't from Earth Land, either; a series of bizarre events had led them to become "gatejumpers", people who traveled through the various dimensions. They had gotten stuck in Earth Land almost exactly two years before. Some days, they both missed home, even though they didn't really have anywhere else to go.

The train sped on towards Hogwarts, new dangers, false hope, an unclear future, unexpected allies, and a new beginning.


	2. Speech of the Feast

**Okay, readers, you get a VERY special reward! Normally I post on Saturdays (it gives me a week to get my act together) but I'm busy tomorrow, so... Chapter 2 is right here. Of course, If you saw this story in the first day or so, you've seen this before, since there was a glitch in getting this up. So, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Milkovich, Meredy," McGonagall called. They were in the same office as last year. Wendy, Cheria, and Romeo, who were first years, were with the other first years.<p>

_You are smart, but not overly so. You are not a coward, but not especially brave. You are loyal, but not always a good friend. You are dedicated, but not ambitious. I think you're… RAVENCLAW! _

"Vastia, Lyon."

_You are determined to the point of obsessive, and caring to the point of protecting your friends as well as you can. You are a conflicted person with a dark past, but you are not evil by nature. Still, I have to say… SLYTHERIN!_

Lyon stood up and walked away. He was alone, which didn't really bother him that much. The transfers walked into the great hall. Gajeel and Red walked towards the red table. Levy walked towards the blue table, pulling Meredy along behind her. Before joining Gray at the yellow table, Sapphire whispered, "the green one is Slytherin table," in his ear. Getting the message, Lyon sat at the Slytherin table next to a boy with white blond hair.

* * *

><p>"He's a Slytherin," Ron muttered to Red. "He's evil!"<p>

"Please, Ron," Red replied, rolling her eyes. She had gained some maturity in her tone over the summer. "Lyon isn't evil. I don't really know him, but he isn't a bad person. If the sorting hat judged people on their pasts and… less than desirable facets of their personality, everyone would be in Slytherin. Lyon is… conflicted, kind of like Sapphire. He's dedicated to the point of obsession, sure, but he's no monster. He is a colleague of Gray's."

"Since when is your sister - the Hufflepuff who helps everyone and makes the most reasonable choice every time - conflicted? She's a freaking angel!" Ron argued. Red winced. The word _angel_ wasn't exactly good with her or her sister.

"You've only known Sapphire for about a year. She's got a pretty bad past and a conflicted nature. Also, don't use the word angels. The closer you are to a pure angel bloodline, the more likely you are to be nuts." Red shut up as the first years filed in, Wendy and Cheria obvious due to their bright hair colors. Wendy and Cheria both ended up in Hufflepuff, while Romeo was a Gryffindor.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Dumbledore's voice carried throughout the hallway.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that all magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to 's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Red thought that Dumbledore had stressed the _delighted_ a little more than necessary, considering the circumstances. It almost was as if Dumbledore was telling his staff _you will treat this person as an equal_.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch Teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a small polite cough.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Gajeel hadn't spent any time with Red's or Sapphire's dad (for which he was grateful, the stories were bad enough) and wasn't exceedingly intelligent, but he still had a pretty good concept of the word _saccharine_. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" The transfers scowled back at her; they hadn't been talked down to like that when they were five years old, and they certainly didn't want it to start now. Sapphire, however, was frowning, a look of tense concentration on her face.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance."

"Then why'd they send you along?" Gajeel muttered. Red nodded.

"The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing i not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever." _Yes, and what good is this speech doing except disturbing our education?_ Lyon thought. The boy with the pointed face and hair almost as white as his own was drinking it in.

"The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Sapphire's frown deepened to a level only Red had seen before. This was her _you're lying to me and I know it_ face.

"Every headmaster and headmistress has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there would be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering." Gray suppressed a yawn. Levy was trying not to scream out that she had just contradicted herself.

"A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…" Gajeel could feel his attention run away. How did shrimp and Sapphire manage to listen to this? Sapphire's frown kept deepening, as if she actually understood what was being said. Wendy and Cheria were talking quietly.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement."

"Like placing you here," Gajeel said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning whatever practices that ought to be prohibited." The speech was over, but now Red had the same worried look on her face that her sister was now aiming at Umbridge.

"You have any idea what that meant?" Gajeel whispered.

"It's a shipload of bad rhetoric, but it's not good," Red whispered back.

"What was that about?" Gray asked Sapphire.

"Long version or short version?" Sapphire asked. Knowing that Sapphire's "long versions" could really only be appreciated when you had plenty of time on your hands and nothing else on your mind, Gray whispered , "Short."

"In four syllables," Sapphire said, "we are all screwed."

* * *

><p>Red was walking towards the Great Hall the next morning when she heard a shout.<p>

"I don't care how "pure" you blood is! You're still a human being, and an arrogant one at that," Lyon's distinctive sneer rang out. "You're not that powerful. I think even Cheria could beat you in a fight. If you ran into any of our strong wizards - and I'm just counting the ones I personally know - you'd be dead." Red grinned and mouthed _see, Ron?_ at Ron, who was behind her. There was a loud _crack_, and Malfoy sat down against the wall, blood pouring out of his nose. Red shot hims a double thumbs-up.

"That's pretty insulting, saying a first year could beat him," Ron told her.

"It's true," Gajeel said. "Cheria's a pint-sized Godslayer. You've seen what Erza can do. Makarov beat most of this one guild, Phantom Lord, single handedly. And if Draco ran into Mirajane... well, there wouldn't be anything left to find. Still, I wasn't expecting Lyon to punch someone out until at least the second week."

"What's a Godslayer?" Ron asked.

"Kind of magic. Very powerful. Very rare. It's basically Dragonslayer Magic on steroids," Red explained, then looked at Gajeel. "No offense." Gajeel shrugged. "Besides, one of Lyon's colleagues is a freaking Wizard Saint. Jura could go against Dumbledore without much difficulty. Lyon's not a bad person. Now, let's get food. I'm hungry." The three walked into the Great Hall. Wendy, who had seen some of the fight as she was walking in, was now describing it to Cheria and Sapphire. Cheria looked supremely unsurprised, while Sapphire looked like she had expected something like that to happen.

Lyon looked at the crowd of people in his Arithmancy Class. He had been getting the cold shoulder from other Slytherins all day since he had broken Malfoy's nose. As the other students filed in, a Hufflepuff decided to sit next to him. It took a moment for Lyon to realize the Hufflepuff was Gray.

"I heard from Cheria that you punched out Malfoy," Gray said. Lyon shrugged.

"He deserved it."

"He probably did," Gray acknowledged. "He's really annoying." The two sat for a moment in quiet acknowledgement of the fact that yes, Draco was a really annoying twerp. Lyon smirked. No matter what, he would always have one person in his corner.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS USELESS! IF THE WORLDS SO FREAKING SAFE, WHY DO WE HAVE A CLASS CALLED DEFENSE AGAINST THE <em>DARK ARTS<em>! THIS IS ALL USELESS PROPAGANDA!" Levy yelled at Umbridge. She really didn't care if she got detention, but she definitely wanted to crack the smile off of the old toad's face. She joined the rapidly growing list of transfer students in Umbridge's detention. However, all of them felt it was worth it.

* * *

><p>"So, year two: summarize," Sapphire called to the other transfers as they sat down under a tree near the lake.<p>

"Umbridge sucks," Gajeel shouted.

"Umbridge is an insane, crazy true believer," Red corrected.

"Snape has serious unresolved conflict," Meredy said.

"So… Umbridge is our main problem," Levy summarized. "Who has detention?" Levy, Lyon, Cheria, and Red all raised their hands. Sapphire opened her mouth and quickly shut it. Her normal "Mother" mode was getting shut off by the fact that she had been three seconds away from doing something monumentally stupid herself. Levy had exploded for her.

"I'm not trying to be a hypocrite, but get your acts together. We need to stay on the teachers' good side." The others nodded.


	3. Revenge for Red

"She… made you WHAT?" Sapphire growled. Red was standing with her in a deserted hallway, a strip of cloth tightly wrapped around her hand.

"Write in our own blood." Red stated. She didn't like being anywhere near her sister in Mother Bear mode. Red firmly believed one of the sole reasons Iri and Lucas were still alive was that they had grown up with Sapphire as protection. "If you kill her, we'll get into trouble!" Red forced out. Sapphire turned around and smiled. Red paled. It wasn't her normal Sapphire smile; it was the smile that she used when she was about to do something really sadistic.

"I'm not going to kill her," Sapphire said. "I'm going to make her wish I was. I need to talk to the twins."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Fred asked. When Sapphire, Gajeel, and Gray had come to them, they had offered an interesting proposal that would be hard to accomplish, but very rewarding.<p>

"Deadly sure," Sapphire replied. Gajeel nodded. "There's no way she's getting out of this. Whatever you need, we can find a way to get, as long as it isn't animals or people. We just need to make her life hell."

"Fireworks, itching powder, strontium nitrate, copper salts… we've got that. We just need saltpeter and a _lot_ of fake blood. A life-sized mannequin wouldn't hurt."

"Got it," the three replied. They weren't looking for fun; they were looking for revenge.

"This is going to be fun," the twins said.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, a dummy fell out of nowhere. It was dressed in first year robes and on its hand, written in blood, were two words: <em>the future<em>. As Umbridge stood up, a bucket of fake blood poured onto her. As she tried to open her quarters to change into clean robes, fireworks exploded around her. In class, more fireworks went off and Peeves dropped in with a fully functioning musket. More fake blood exploded from hidden packs, and Umbridge collapsed in shock by the end of the day. Sapphire grinned. _Lesson learned._ She ran off to dinner to join Gray and the other Hufflepuffs.

* * *

><p>"Where did Peeves get a musket?" Wendy asked.<p>

"Probably borrowed it off of a ghost," Gray supplied. "Where did he get ammo?"

"Gajeel made some old pewter cauldron fragments into bullets," Sapphire answered. "The saltpeter was for making gunpowder. Nice work on the mannequin, by the way." Gray bowed his head to her.

"The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

><p>"They did WHAT!?" Makarov yelled.<p>

"Apparently, they assisted with a series of serious pranks," Freed said.

"Did the guy deserve it?" Laxus asked.

"Did it work?" Bickslow asked over Laxus.

"According to what Sapphire sent in her letter, yes," Evergreen said. "This 'Professor Umbridge' was in the Hospital Wing for shock."

"What did the Professor do?" Alzack asked. Evergreen passed him the letter. Judging by the look on her husbands face, Bisca leaned down to her daughter and muttered, "Asuka, go play outside for a while." Just as Asuka left, Alzack burst out into a fit of swearing. Reading over her shoulder, Bisca paled when she reached where Sapphire explained why they had done it.

"Are they alright?" Bisca asked.

"They're fine," Laxus reassured her. "With those kids, anything short of a nuclear explosion couldn't keep them down. They are the human equivalent of cockroaches." Suddenly, a hooded figure walked in, carrying Asuka. Behind him walked a larger, completely bald man.

"I found her outside," Jellal said as he set Asuka back down.

"Why was she outside alone?" Jura asked. Bisca passed him the letter.

_Hey guys,_

_Don't murder me for this, but we have something you probably should know. Last week, we kind of pranked this one really foul teacher, Professor Umbridge. The reason is because Lyon, Cheria, Levy and Red got detention with her and all came back from writing "lines" with their hands covered in blood. Apparently, they were told to write with blood quills (yes, I know they're illegal)._

_So, we decided to take revenge, and kind of gave Umbridge a nervous breakdown. Mission accomplished. And, if Jura or Natsu's reading this, DO NOT COME TO HOGWARTS. DO NOT TRY. UMBRIDGE DOESN'T KNOW I SENT THE LETTER. IF SHE FINDS OUT, WE'RE SCREWED._

_With the usual insanity,_

_Sapphire Greene_

"She knows you," Jellal muttered as Jura started to turn red. "She knows you and she's only met you twice."

"Four times," Jura corrected. "You missed some important events in the first conflict. I've met her four times." Jura groaned. "How did she know what I was going to do?"

"She probably was thinking about what she would do," Alzack guessed.

"So… have we taken enough revenge on Umbridge for her to learn her lesson?" Gajeel asked.

"Probably not," Red said softly. Just as Red spoke, Umbridge walked out with a new decree: Anyone Who Attempts to Harm the High Inquisitor is Expelled. "Okay, definitely not."

"Are we going to reteach her?" Sapphire asked.

"Not yet. But eventually, she is going to have to learn that lesson: never screw with Fairy Tail."


	4. Suffering of Sapphire

**Thank you to readers and reviewers! Again, posting early because of stuff tomorrow. Bit longer than last time. Anyone who can guess the mystery person's identity will get a reward (tba). Pm or review me your answer. Now, without further ado...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you smell?" The question seemed simple, but was surprisingly difficult.<p>

"Iron and paper and… the old guild hall," Levy said.

"You are in love with your home, your life, and your boyfriend," Snape said. Levy blushed.

"I smell grass… no, a meadow. I smell old books and… peppermints? What the heck?" Sapphire asked.

"So you associate those scents with any particular place or person?" Snape asked.

"Not really. There's more than one interpretation."

* * *

><p>Sapphire sat at the edge of the lake, deep in thought. Lee walked up to her and sat beside her.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Lee asked. Sapphire sighed.

"Today's Potions lesson. It was Amortentia, this really powerful love potion that smells like your three favorite things, but I'm not sure what it meant… it's like I'm trying to stay together, but I'm splitting apart at the seams. My life is fractured into three parts - my life here, my life at Fairy Tail, and my life back home. I can't figure out which part I'm choosing yet. It's just so confusing. Maybe I'm tied to all three, but that can't end well. I just need to know which world I'm in love with." Lee felt shocked. Sapphire was the decisive one, the one who kept everyone else together. She shouldn't be breaking apart.

"What did you smell?" Lee asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A meadow…" Sapphire started. "There was one by my house, back when my mom was alive… and I always seem to end up babysitting Asuka at South Park or in that little field behind the guild hall… and, of course, all the craziness I end up getting into right here, in the grounds around the lake." Lee smiled, remembering all the pranks the two had pulled with the twins on the lawn beside the lake.

"Then old books… I keep tutoring you and the twins and more or less anyone else in the library… there's the library back at the guild hall… and, of course, there's Aunt Kat's library…" Sapphire smiled softly, remembering the massive room with dark wood bookcases floor to ceiling and cozy chairs. "That was my favorite place for years… sometimes, Raven and I and whoever else was there would drag pillows and blankets into the library and we would camp out there." _Those were the good days_, Sapphire thought.

"Finally, peppermints… there's Honeydukes, and that time at the guild when we made cant after Asuka found a ton of spearmint bushes in South Park, and… Sam. He always smelled like peppermints. Aunt Kat always gave us peppermints. There isn't any one solution." Lee sighed.

"I think," Lee said carefully, "You have three different solutions. The meadow is from Fairy Tail, the books from your past, and the peppermint from here. That makes the most sense. You can't give up on any of your lives." Sapphire looked at him and looked directly at Lee, even though he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or through him.

"There's nothing I can give up. Forever divided. Forever the voice of reason. Forever the hated one. Forever a Fairy Tail wizard. Forever yours," Sapphire said. Lee kissed her as they walked back inside. Sapphire groaned. "She's gotten another one." Sapphire pointed up at the newest educational decree.

* * *

><p><strong>By Order of<strong>

**The Minister for Magic**

**All grade levels at Hogwarts must take a class in wizard culture.**

_This above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three._

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Professor," came a timid voice from the next hallway over.<p>

"Detention, Miss Marvel," Umbridge said. "You must watch where you're going." Sapphire reviewed a long mental list of words she was not to repeat in polite company before stepping forwards.

"Professor, Wendy was just focusing on understanding the latest chapter in _Defensive Magical Theory_," Sapphire said. She knew how to appease power-hungry adults. "It isn't fair to give her a detention." Umbridge smiled.

"In that case, Miss Greene, you can join her tonight and discuss fairness with me for the rest of the week."

* * *

><p>Sapphire winced as <em>I will not talk back to the teacher<em> carved itself into her left hand. There was no way to discreetly stop the blood quills, so Wendy and Sapphire just had to grit it out. Sapphire was doing a significantly better job. However, Wendy was doing better than she had expected. The young Hufflepuff was on the brink of tears, but hadn't made a sound.

_This is tough, but Fairy Tail's tougher_, Sapphire thought, the old mantra coming back to her. _This is tough, but Snake's Head Army's tougher. This is tough, but snakes are tougher. This is tough, but girls are tougher. This is tough, but I am tougher. This is tough, but I am tougher. This is tough, but snakes are tougher. This is tough, but I've done tougher. This is tough, but I'm tougher. I am tougher. I am tougher. I'm tougher._ The sun sank in the sky.

"You are dismissed," Umbridge said in her annoyingly sweet voice. Sapphire and Wendy walked out calmly for a hallway before running back to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

><p>"Here," Cheria said. "Love is helping your friends in whatever way you can!" Sapphire rolled her eyes, but accepted the healing spell. She did heal rather faster than normal humans, but there were limits to her abilities, especially on magical wounds.<p>

"Wendy, you're fine for now. I can't believe I have to go for the rest of the week," Sapphire grumbled.

"What will we do next time?" Fred asked Sapphire as they walked down to dinner. _I will not talk back to the teacher_ was now a permanent fixture or Sapphire's left hand under a bandage.

"I don't know how we'll prank her, but we'll prank her good," Sapphire replied. Umbridge needed to relearn the lesson that messing with Fairy Tail was suicidal.

"Who are you pranking, Sapphire-dono?" A familiar voice asked. Sapphire turned around, eyes wide with shock.

"I thought I told you not to come!" Sapphire exclaimed.


	5. Lessons From a Wizard Saint

"I was invited here by a woman named… McGonagall? She was very insistent. She needed to fill a teaching post. I am to be your new Magical Culture teacher," Jura explained.

"Who is this guy?" Lee asked. He was busy looking from his enraged girlfriend to the massive bald man she was trying not to yell at.

"Oh, right. This is Wizard Saint Jura Neekis. Jura, these are my classmates Fred, George, and Lee." Jura nodded at them before walking over to McGonagall. "You three, listen up. Do not prank Jura. That's basically digging your own grave. Got it?" The three nodded. They had seen what Sapphire could do and what she feared, and really didn't want to do anything she thought was lethal.

* * *

><p>"I would like to welcome a new member of our staff," Dumbledore announced. "The new post of Magical Cultures Teacher will be a rotating position among wizards from the Kingdom of Fiore. Each year will have this class one night a week, with all of the year together. The first one to teach you will be the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis." Jura stood up to loud applause from the transfers. Cheria and Lyon grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"As your headmaster said, my name is Jura Neekis," Jura began the lecture in Ron's class. "I am a Wizard Saint. Does anyone know what that is?" The class shook their heads except for Gray and Lyon, who nodded. All of the fifth years were sitting outside on the lawn in front of the lake. "The title of Wizard Saint is bestowed upon the ten most powerful wizards in Fiore. While not famous over here, Wizard Saints have near-celebrity status over in Fiore." The class nodded.<p>

"It is my job to teach you about the basic outline of control of wizards in Fiore. In three weeks, a new teacher will arrive and teach you about another specialty," Jura explained. He drew a diagram in the air with what appeared to be a normal pen, but it left thick, glowing lines. Jura started to point out parts of the diagram.

"In Fiore, after their education is complete and their magic skilled enough, all practicing wizards must join an organization called a guild in order to get work. The guilds must sign a treaty for behavior of the guild as a whole and of its members. The actions of wizards are policed by the Rune Knights. In two weeks' time, I will give you a test on the structure of wizarding government in Fiore. Any questions? You are dismissed. The homework is to create a diagram of the structure of wizard government and explain the importance of each level. Next time i will elaborate upon the different guilds and some basic qualities of a few of the more famous ones. Gray and Lyon, I wish to speak to you." The class filed out.

"That was a weird lesson," Ron muttered.

"I read Sapphire's letter. Whatever you do, you must not try to get a detention with Umbridge." Jura looked both of them in the eye.

"She deserved it," both boys muttered.

"I do not doubt that. However, you need to take care of yourselves. Cheria is counting on you for support, Lyon. Do not disappoint her." Lyon nodded slowly.

"Did you tell Sherry?" Lyon asked.

"Yes. I am beginning to see why Cheria could become a Godslayer."

"I'll look after Cheria for her. I'll try to keep her from getting into trouble."

"Don't try. Succeed."

* * *

><p>"My name is Jura Neekis," Jura started slowly with the first years. "I am a Wizard Saint, which means that the wizard government of Fiore has decided I am one of the top 10 most powerful wizards in Fiore. Today's lesson will be on the power structure of wizarding government in Fiore." Jura drew the diagram. Even though they already knew this, Wendy, Cheria, and Romeo sat attentively.<p>

"First, you have adult wizards. Once they have completed school, wizards must join a guild in order to get work. The guild is the first level of checks. Members who don't follow guild rules can be kicked out. Guilds agree to certain rules of conduct and report to the government. The magical police are called Rune Knights. Any questions?" None of the kids raised their hands. "Fine. You are dismissed. Your homework is to read Chapter 1 of your new textbooks. Wendy, Romeo, and Cheria, I would like to speak with you." The three transfers walked up to Jura. "You three must not get detention with Umbridge. I know you want to speak your minds, but it isn't worth it." The three nodded. Cheria and Wendy both still had _I will respect Professor Umbridge_ visible as a silvery white scar on the back of their hands. "The others will look out for you, but you must look out for yourselves."

* * *

><p>"My name is Jura Neekis," Jura told the fourth years. "I am a Wizard Saint, a title bestowed upon the ten most powerful wizards in Fiore. I am here to tell you about magical government in Fiore…" Meredy felt her attention wander. "You are dismissed. Miss Milkovich and Miss Greene, please stay for a moment." Meredy's attention perked at the sound of her name. Jura looked at her.<p>

"Mystogan wished for me to tell you a message," Jura stated simply. "Watch your back." Meredy left. "The same goes for you, Red." Red nodded. "Your sister has enough to worry about."

* * *

><p>The High Inquisitor decided to sit in on the seventh years' Magical Cultures class.<p>

"My name is Jura Neekis. I will teach you on the basics of the wizard branch of the Fiore government," Jura started before bringing up an important point he had discovered he needed to add. "In Fiore, there is no Statute of Secrecy. Wizards, who make up about 10% of the population, fall under the jurisdiction of the magical branch of government." The class looked confused, except for Levy, Gajeel, Sapphire, and the people they had told.

"Adult Wizards who have completed their education and wish to make magic their occupation must join an organization, called a guild, for work." Jura drew the diagram and started gesturing to it. He carefully stated the lie that the transfers and Makarov had agreed on.

"There are many guilds. Every legal guild has signed a charter agreeing to certain rules of conduct of the guild as a whole and its members." Jura pointed to the row of ovals representing guilds.

"The first balance is the guild. Members who misbehave can be excommunicated. Guilds form regional guild leagues, which form larger leagues, and so forth." Jura pointed to a disconnected circle off to the side.

"The second level of balance is the Rune Knights. Imagine your Aurors, but a larger force. One of your later speakers will further elaborate on them. The Rune Knights can arrest wizards and dissolve guilds if necessary. The magical branch of government also bestows the title of Wizard Saint upon the ten most powerful wizards in Fiore. I am a Wizard Saint. My title from that honor, Iron Rock Jura, is based on my magical expertise." Jura demonstrated, sending several large pillars up out of the Earth. "Any questions?"

"Where is your wand?" Umbridge asked.

"Fiore specializes in several branches of wandless magic," Jura replied. "When you become a powerful enough wizard, you do not require a wand as a focusing point. Some branches of magic use more specialized objects, such as keys, as focusing points, while some skip focusing points altogether. Depending upon the strength of the wizard, wandless magic can be achieved at different ages, though wizards under nineteen are required to carry a wand just in case." Gajeel smirked. Jura had apparently figured out exactly how to please Umbridge. The part about the wands showed a special capacity to lie.

"That is all. Your homework is an essay upon the controls placed on wizards, the reasons for each control, and how each control works. You are dismissed. However, I wish to speak to Levy, Gajeel, and Sapphire privately." The three nodded.

"You three…"Jura muttered. "I don't know where to begin. You three are my largest problem. You three must set an example for the younger ones. Do not risk your safety or that of Fiore on annoying Professor Umbridge." The three nodded. All of them had shown impulsivity in the past two months, and all three recognized Jura's intent. He had decided to not let them destroy their secrecy and lives in Fiore. None of them wanted to go along with the plan, but all of them agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hog's Head, Hogsmeade weekend," Lee muttered to Sapphire. Sapphire nodded. A large group of the Gryffindors had been discussing learning defense, and they must have agreed on a meeting.<p> 


	6. Dumbledore's Army

**Magical Appearing Debate Tournament (literally, I learned it was tomorrow yesterday) is making me post this early.**

**Enjoy! R & R!**

* * *

><p>"Er," Hermione said. "Well - er -hi. Well… erm… well, you know why we're here." Sapphire was reminded of a blond boy with icy blue eyes much like hers trying to talk in front of a classroom filled with kids of many ages. She quickly dismissed the image. <em>Hermione can speak for herself. Lucas couldn't. We had to teach him.<em> The bar was crowded with Hogwarts students.

"Erm.. well, Harry here had the idea - I mean I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you now, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us - because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts - well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." Sapphire softly cheered. Hermione looked at Harry. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory by the real spells."

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael Corner interrupted snarkily. Sapphire gave him a well-practiced murderous glare. He shivered.

"Of course I do," Hermione admitted, "but I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because" Sapphire could feel her courage falter. "Because Voldemort's back." The reaction was immediate and fairly predictable. One group raged about Hermione, another yelled at them for yelling at Hermione, a small portion fainted, and that transfers (who had all turned out) were left confused. "Well, that's the plan anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-" Hermione was interrupted by a blond, annoying Hufflepuff.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" he asked. Sapphire turned her death glare on him, along with Gajeel.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean Dumbledore believes _him_." Red inwardly groaned. This guy was definitely an anti-anyone personality.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked in an equally rude tone of voice.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy replied, "and I think we've got a right to know exactly what make _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione started, "that's not really what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay Hermione." Harry stood up. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe e, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-" before Harry could open his mouth, Levy spoke up.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Levy said softly. Zacharias, turned around to face her. "The Killing Curse. Two words and your life's over. Do way to dodge, no hope to block, no chance that you'll live. Is that really so hard to wrap your mind around?" Zacharias's mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water.

"So," Hermione started over. "So… like I was saying, if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" asked a girl with a long braid of black hair down her back.

"Yeah," Harry said, slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er-you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry asked. The girl grinned.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes." The crowd gasped.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee was obviously impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Fred said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled.

"Did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot asked. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er- yeah, I did, yeah."

"And in our first year," Neville addressed the group, "he saved the Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, that, for You-Know-Who," Neville finished.

"And that's not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things.." Cho said.

"Look," Harry said, blushing, "I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Red interrupted. "That was _awesome_…"

"Yeah, well-" Harry tried to start again, but was interrupted by Susan Bones.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer."

"No," Harry admitted. "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias asked. Sapphire resumed glaring at him.

"Here's an idea," Ros said loudly, before anyone could stop him. "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it."

"That's not what he said," Sapphire said. Her normal relaxed expression had hardened into what was best described as a murderer's smile.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked, pulling out a lethal-looking metal rod from one of his Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred threatened.

"Yes, well," Hermione rushed to distract both sides before things got violent. "Moving on…. the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of agreement. "Right, well then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's a pint in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," Angelina said, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with out Quidditch practice." Members of all the Quidditch teams muttered their assent.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, were talking about learning to defend ourselves against, V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" Ernie interrupted. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up! Surely not! I personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells-"

"Ernie, don't expect so much from politicians," Sapphire chided. "Umbridge probably has some mad idea like we're forming an army against Fudge."

"Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

"Library?" Katie Bell suggested.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry countered.

"Unused classroom?" Dean guessed.

"Yeah," Ron said, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…"

"The Triwizard practice wasn't borderline against the rules," Gajeel pointed out.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione said. "We'll send a message around to everybody when we've got a time and a place or the first meeting." She pulled out a bottle of ink, piece of parchment, and a quill. "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge - or anybody else - what we're up to." Fred, Sapphire, Lee, and George all signed in quick succession, as did the other transfers. They all walked out, Sapphire trying not to laugh.

"I can't wait to see what happens to the first person who tells," Sapphire cackled. The others, minus Levy, looked confused. "There's a promise jinx of that piece of paper. Whoever breaks the promise is going to have a consequences to face. I don't know what, but Hermione was probably quite creative." The boys felt grins coat their faces.

* * *

><p>"Sapphire!" Makarov yelled. Laxus looked up.<p>

"What did they do now?" he asked. Makarov passed over the letter.

_Fairy Tail,_

_I know you told us to stay out of trouble, but we didn't exactly listen. We kind of made a secret club to learn defense. Don't get mad at us, okay? Everyone there is bound by a promise jinx. We're going to help them survive the war they're getting into._

_Strength of Insanity,_

_Sapphire_

Laxus groaned. No matter what they did, those kids always got into trouble!


	7. A Head in the Fire

**Poll up on my account on who the next Magical Cultures teacher will be! Check it out!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go and tell her," Ron suggested. The had managed to get to the sixth stair before they went sliding down. To his credit, Ron tried to run up the staircase, but failed hilariously.<p>

"Er - I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," Harry said, trying not to laugh. The two fourth-year girls who slid down the former staircase showed no such restraint.

"Why were you trying to get into the girls' dorms?" Red asked. Harry gestured over to the new decree.

"Who told?" Ron asked before spouting theories. Red laughed with Hermione.

"There was a promise jinx on that piece of paper," Red choked out. Still laughing, Red rushed down to breakfast. Other people present at the meeting had apparently been convinced by the others to stay put, which was good. The decree was meant as a way to smoke them out.

The day past that point progressed fairly normally, with the exception of Snape's inspection.

* * *

><p>The trio sat, exhausted, trying to catch up on their homework. They had convinced Gajeel and Red to stay up with them to talk with Sirius.<p>

"Sirius!" Ron said, somewhat startled.

"Hi," the man in question said, grinning.

"Hi," the group chorused, kneeling on the hearthrug.

"How're things?" Sirius asked.

"Not that good," Harry admitted. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron blushed. Red and Gajeel groaned.

"How did you know about that?"Harry demanded. Red rolled her eyes.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius warned. "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

"It was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione defended. "That's always packed with people-"

"-which would make it more difficult to overhear," Red interrupted. "You're smart, Hermione, but you've still got a lot to learn about clandestine meetings. Who overheard us?"

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius said. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry was stunned. "What was he doing at the Hog's Head?"

At the same time, Gajeel voiced his confusion. "Who's Mundungus?"

"A mutual acquaintance," Sirius explained. "What do you think he was doing? Keeping an eye on Harry, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" Harry sounded less than happy with this arrangement.

"Yeah, you are. and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" Ron asked. "We'd've liked to see him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago, and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a _lot_ lately… Anyway… First of all, Ron - I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" Ron sounded nervous.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has not authority of either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would've written all of this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it herself because she's on duty tonight." Sirius paused.

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," Sirius said. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to. I also have a message from someone named Laxus, who was likewise concerned about security."

"With the cussing removed?" Gajeel asked.

"You're all idiots for doing this, but he also says that if anyone can get away with doing this, it's you kids, who apparently could start a war without being caught. So, if you're dead set on this path, he tells you to give that old bat hell." Red grinned. Of course Laxus had said that. He was almost as impulsive as her.

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Harry asked.

"Me! Certainly not!" Sirius sounded shocked. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do! D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge? Eliza and Lily would have hexed her so well-"

"Eliza, as in my mom?" Red asked. "You knew her well?" Sirius nodded.

"Of course I knew her! She was Lily's best friend! She left to go see the world after we graduated, and I never saw her again. You and Sapphire are so much like her, though - what'd she say about this?"

"She's dead," Red said flatly. "She died when I was seven." Sirius deflated somewhat. Harry attempted to get the group back on the track it was going.

"Sirius - last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks -"

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was going to kill you Harry!" Sirius interrupted. "This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"What if we get expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!"

"I know it was… I just wondered what Sirius thought."

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue." Gajeel nodded. "So… how're you organizing this group?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem no," Harry said. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go…" The next several minutes were a series of suggestions being shot down for various problems before a hand popped out of the fire, trying to grab Sirius's head.

Red screamed. Five minutes later, all that was left of the meeting was a lone seventh year, desperately trying to complete his homework.


	8. Another Week

**Anyone who guesses the next teachers gets a present! Also, all of the things Sapphire describes can be used to create fire and small explosions, as seen in IPC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Some guilds are quite famous for characteristics of its members. For example, the Fairy Tail guild is known for destruction and insanity." Jura looked pointedly at Red, who grinned. "Sabertooth is known for brutal strength, though their new guild master is working to reverse that image. Blue Pegasus has a reputation for flirts and celebrities. Crime Sorciere, while not being a light guild, is known for hunting down dark guilds. My own guild, Lamia Scale, is well known for powerful wizards. Mermaid Heel is known for only accepting women. Raven Tail has gained a reputation for hatred towards Fairy Tail and a fairly brutal mentality. Generally, these opinions are formed due to either famous members of the guild or the guild master. For example, Fairy Tail's impression comes from several of its more notable members also being destructive idiots." Red bit back a laugh.<p>

"Isn't that a bit hard on Fairy Tail?" Ginny asked.

"It's true," Red explained. "Fairy Tail has more damage bills, complaints, and note of apology than Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus combined. Then again, Blue Pegasus never gets complaints." The class continued on that refrain until the bell rang. The room was soon empty. Jura sighed. _Something_ was going to happen, he could just feel it. _Then again, with _those kids_, _something _is always about to happen._

* * *

><p>"So… you're saying… Mom went here? But how?" Sapphire was baffled. "She's freaking Storm's Strength and Starry Owls. This whole thing is going 'round in one big, annoying circle."<p>

"You think I get it?" Red growled. "I didn't think Mom gatejumped until you proved me wrong."

"We need to figure out how all of this fits together."

"We will. Let's focus on survival right now." As if summoned, Umbridge walked down the hallway. Sapphire started putting on her teacher tone of voice.

"No, the movement is like that to give the spell a trajectory. If you do it like _this_-", Sapphire flicked her wrist as if to draw an oval with her wand tip, "you don't have a clear trajectory, everything will go boom, and you'll kill yourself. Oh, Professor Umbridge?" Sapphire acted surprised to see the pink toad.

"Miss Greene, what are you doing?"

"I am explaining the mechanics of the percussion charm to my sister."

"That charm is for seventh years."

"My sister read Gajeel's textbook. I'm merely attempting to keep her from blowing up the school and/or herself." Red blushed.

"Really?"

"He was having an argument over the mechanics of some charms with her, and the evidence was in his book, and things spiraled from there." Gajeel's sensitive ears picked up the lie Of course, it was entirely believable.

"All right. Miss Greene, please refrain from reading textbooks above your level from now on. However, as a lesson to you two, I am inviting you to my office for the next two weeks." Red and Sapphire groaned.

* * *

><p>Jura left the school at the end of that week, and few noticed. For the transfers, it meant they were alone yet again.<p>

For most of the students, it meant that there was one less lesson a week. For Umbridge, it was one less opponent.

Meanwhile, Sapphire plotted out her next move. She wondered just how many muggle methods for stunt fire she could get away with doing. By the way she was obtaining her supplies, it was probably a large number. After all, no one had noticed the bag of flour, strips of magnesium oxide, or metal salts stashed in her trunk. The twins would probably help her put the toad back into her place. Now if she could only get potassium chlorate and gummy bears…

Sapphire broke herself out of that train of thought. While it might get her through detention (the words I must not teach my sister inappropriate spells were carved into her left hand), it wouldn't help her when she was attempting to do her homework.

* * *

><p>Two cloaked men walked up the steps of Hogwarts. Two very small objects walked alongside them. The first looked at his companion, who nodded. Slowly, he raised opened the door and the two stepped in, shaking off the rain from outside. Still dripping, the two walked side by side into the Great Hall. The students gasped.<p> 


	9. The New Teachers

**I was distracted this week, so really short chapter. Next week is lessons, so that should be longer, but I have finals this week, so maybe not. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"I assume you're the new Magical Culture teachers," McGonagall said, drawing her wand. The two men nodded.<p>

"I am Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth," the blond said.

"I am Rogue Cheney," the man with black hair said.

"Unfortunately, we only have quarters for one teacher," Dumbledore said.

"There's an extra dorm room in the Hufflepuff quarters," Sapphire said helpfully. "One fo them can stay there." Rogue nodded.

"I will stay there. Thank you, Miss Greene." Sapphire frowned. Rogue knew her name perfectly well. She quickly realized that all of her misadventures weren't supposed to be public knowledge.

"Magical Culture lessons start tomorrow," Sting declared before yawning.

"Where's Sapphire?" Rogue asked Gray.

"Detention," Gray replied.

"When will she get back?"

"I don't know."

"What's her detention?" Gray paused before replying.

"Lines." Rogue knew the other man was lying, but decided to push the topic later.

Four hours later, Rogue awoke to the smell of fresh blood. Thundering down the stairs, he stopped when he saw Sapphire and Gray huddled together in the common room. Sapphire was grimacing. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages.

"The stupid quill must have hit a blood vessel," Sapphire muttered under her breath. Rogue walked up to the two.

"Explain," he ordered. The two students looked at each other carefully.

"I scratched the back of my hand while doing lines," Sapphire lied quickly.

"And that scratch was miraculously a sentence?" Sapphire blushed. She wasn't always a very good liar. Besides, Rogue could see through the blood to read the sentence. "Where did you get it?"

"Detention," Sapphire softly mumbled, looking at her feet.

"What?" Rogue's voice had become deadly calm.

"Detention," Sapphire repeated. Rogue turned on Gray.

"You said she was doing lines."

"Technically, I was," Sapphire explained slowly, carefully wrapping her hand up. "Gray just didn't mention the quill was cursed to carve what you write into your hand."

"How long had this been going on?"

"Since the start of the school year."

"Do the other teachers know?"

"They can't do anything if they want to keep their jobs."

"Who did you have detention with?"

"Professor Umbridge."

"Who?"

"The pink toad lady," Gray answered.

"Am I allowed to kill her?"

"No, but I think some kids are planning pranks." Gray looked at Sapphire, who blushed.

"Brilliant."

Sting was much less sedate when Rogue told him the truth about "detention".

"I'm going to kill her," the blond Dragonslayer eventually remarked after calming down somewhat.

"I think the students will kill her first."


	10. Lessons of a Dragonslayer

**10 chapters already, and I'm still in first semester! Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating 2 weeks of freedom from school. If you want someone in particular to be the Magical Cultures teacher, review me your suggestion.  
><strong>

**Thanks to some truly wonderful reviewers of the last chapter who gave me some very funny ideas. For all of you who like Lector's outburst, give thanks to Mondtanz, who gave me the idea. I hadn't thought of Umbridge interacting much with the Exceeds, but he/she/it brought up a very good point. As for ultima-owner's chapter 1 suggestion... I might get to that.**

**Slight cross-dressing warning: nothing sexual, just a prank, really kind of stupid, but I had a dream...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Magic has three parts: power, focus, and effect," Sting began. "To put it simply, power is focused to create a specific effect. You use your wands as a focus. If you are adept enough at magic, you can use your mind as a focus. What you call 'accidental magic' is actually directed wandless magic. Magic comes from within. It is very much like faith in that way. You determine the effect of your magic." Sighing, Rogue took over.<p>

"Focus on something that makes you feel a strong emotion and channel that feeling upwards," Rogue instructed. Ten minutes later, Romeo, Cheria, and Wendy had all created balls of light. A few of the others had created sparks. One particularly uncontrolled Gryffindor had nearly blown a hole in the ceiling. "Few of you have the strength necessary to do wandless magic. Try again next class." The students filed out.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a cutie?" Umbridge said in baby talk to Frosch. "Your outfit is very adorable."<p>

"Frosch thinks so too," Frosch said in his usual monotone. Wendy giggled.

"Who's Frosch?"

"I'm Frosch."

"Aren't you a smart kitty," Umbridge cooed.

"We're not cats!" Lector shouted. "We're Exceeds!"

"Frosch thinks so too."

"Cats shouldn't say mean things," Umbridge chided.

"Cats can't fly!" Lector argued. Using Aera, Lector soared around the dining hall, making students smile. "I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed, and I'll say what I want to say!"

"Say it, Lector!" The twins and Lee shouted, grinning. Sapphire began to laugh. Umbridge turned red. The three promptly got detention for a week.

* * *

><p>Sting silently walked up to Sapphire. "Princess, I need a favor." Sapphire scowled at her nickname. She had nearly murdered the first few who picked up on it.<p>

"Why?"

"To annoy Umbridge. You have the necessary skills."

"What skills?"

"Stuff I can't do." Sting was blushing. "Will you help me or not? I already had to beg Mirajane."

"If it's to destroy Umbridge, I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

><p>"Magic is a focus of power to create an effect. You wands are your focus points. Magic comes from within. I'd like all of you to focus on a strong emotion and channel that emotion upwards," Sting told the fourth years. The only successful ones were Ginny, Luna, Red, and Meredy. "You're even worse than the first years. Try again next class." Every year, the success rate dropped. Sting sighed. Wands really wrecked with the utilization of inner magic.<p>

* * *

><p>"Magic has three parts," Rogue told the fifth years. "Focus, power, and effect. You focus power to achieve an effect. Your wands are your focus points. We're going to try this without them. Focus on a strong emotion and channel that feeling upwards." The transfers were the only students who could do it. "Try again next class."<p>

* * *

><p>Umbridge sat in on the seventh years' class. Sting grinned at her somewhat singed mousy hair. He had noticed that some of his students had made a habit of setting explosives and stunt fire in Umbridge's classroom. Rogue melted into shadows.<p>

"Magic has three main parts," Sting began. "They are-"

"_hem hem,"_ Umbridge said.

"-the power, the focus or focus point, and the effect. You channel-"

"_hem hem."_

"-your magic through the focus point to get the desired effect."

"_hem hem."_

"Do you need some medicine?" Sting asked.

"No, I just have some questions," Umbridge replied.

"In that case, wait your turn. Question time is at the end of the lesson. Now, going on, in your case, wands are your focus points. Magic comes from within. Any competent wizard can channel at least some of their magic outwards using an internal focus point. We are going to try this now. Many of you may not succeed. Think of a memory where you felt a strong emotion and channel that feeling upwards." Only the transfers and two redheaded boys succeeded. "All of you will try again next time. Questions?"

"Why do you say any competent wizard can use an internal focus point?"

"Because even holder-type mages first focus their magic within," Rogue said, jumping out from behind Umbridge, making her jump. Gajeel resisted the urge to laugh. Umbridge quickly regained her composure. "Your wands have made you lazy. You lack internal focus."

"You expect children to do this?"

"We learned how to do this very young," Sting replied. "The only true way to learn magic is by learning to unlock your internal magic. True magic comes from within."

"What are your credentials?"

"I am the guild master of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore," Sting said. "Rogue and I both are the only disciples of our specific magic. We both are members of a very select group of powerful magicians. We are third-generation Dragonslayers; We are the strongest kind of Dragonslayer. We actually know what we're talking about."

"Unlike you," Rogue added. Umbridge turned red.

* * *

><p>"What is Sting wearing?" Gray asked. Sapphire turned around and smirked.<p>

"It appears he is cross-dressing as Professor Umbridge," she replied. "I'm not sure why, but it is sure to be _hilarious_."

It turned out that Sting had decided to pull and Umbridge on Umbridge. All day, he sat in the back of her classroom, making those annoying little coughs and asking stupid questions in an irritatingly condescending tone. The students found that the DADA classes that day were about not laughing. Sting grinned all the way through the day. The kids were having so much fun, and Umbridge was getting so annoyed. It was a perfect day, even if he had needed to ask Mirajane and Sapphire for assistance in creating the dress and procuring makeup.


	11. The Room of Requirement

**Chaotic week (even though I didn't have school). Short Chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I<em> need a place to train. I need a place to practice. I need a place Umbridge can't find me.<em> On the third turn, doors appeared in front of Red, Romeo, and Gajeel. They went inside to see a spacious room with walls lined with books and cushions on the floor. Sapphire, Gray, Lyon, Wendy, Meredy, and Cheria were already there and waved them over.

"Well," Harry said nervously, "this is the place we've found for practices, and you've - er - obviously found it okay-"

"It's awesome!" Red yelled, and others murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," Fred said, frowning. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard than…"

"Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, along with several others.

"Dark Detectors," Hermione explained, slowly walking towards them. "Basically, they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er..." Hermione raised her hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's leader," Cho said, looking at Hermione as if she was insane.

"If it's so obvious, then let's vote on it and prove it," Lyon argued. Cho turned her pathetic attempt at a death glare on him.

"Why is there a Slytherin here?"

"Because I think Umbridge is a pathetic excuse for a teacher," Lyon explained, sparking an argument.

"Enough!" Gajeel yelled.

"Cho, if this is such a big deal, you can leave," Meredy added.

"All those who want Harry as leader, raise their hands," Sapphire said calmly. Everyone raised their hand.

"Er - right, thanks," Harry mumbled. "And - _what_, Hermione?"

"I also think we should have a name," Hermione said. Several people made suggestions that betrayed the group's intentions.

"What about the Defense Association?" Levy suggested. "Or the DA, so no one knows what we're talking about.

"Yeah, the DA's good," Ginny said, "but why don't we make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's their worst fear, isn't it?"

"All in favor of the DA?" Hermione asked, rising up to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

"Right," Harry said, "shall we get to practicing than? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh _please_," Zacharias Smith snorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"Zacharias," Sapphire said condescendingly, as if he was a young child who had done something stupid, "if your opponent doesn't have a wand, their options are much more limited. If their options are more limited, then you have a better chance of winning. Therefore, if you can disarm your opponent safely and effectively, you should do it."

"Okay," Harry said, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice." The group started practicing, with some good and some disastrous results: Neville managed to disarm Harry, the twins were pranking Zacharias Smith, Ginny was dominating Michael Corner, Ernie was allowing his opponent to get under his guard, the Creevey brothers were erratically sending books flying, and Gajeel had seemingly grown bored and looked like he was going to break out his Dragonslayer magic at any moment. Harry quickly grabbed a whistle from a nearby shelf and blew it to stop the commotion.

"That wasn't bad," Harry said, "but there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again..."


	12. Umbridge's Revenge

**I want to see if anyone can (or even tries) to guess the next two teachers. It's pretty obvious. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're leaving," Sting announced. "Practice what we've taught you - it'll come in handy later. Maybe you'll be able to do some wandless magic by the end of the year." The two left a school full of frustrated children gladly. After all, so few of them could grasp Earthland magic it drove them both up the wall. Both also knew the first stop on their way home; they had to report what had happened. Hopefully the nest teacher could put Umbridge in her place.<p>

* * *

><p>The DA was like a charm for its members, shielding them from the pain of spending time with Umbridge. All of its members improved over two weeks to the point that the mediocre had become passable. The coins Hermione had given became tokens of good luck. Even the stress of the Quidditch season couldn't damper their good moods. Of course, then came the game.<p>

The morning was bright and cold, good weather for a match. The Slytherin side, of course, had decided to be cruel and made a mockery of Ron, claiming "Weasley is our king". Lyon discreetly switched sides at the beginning of the match and sat next to Gray. The Slytherins sang anyways.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,  
><em>_He cannot block a single ring,  
>That's why Slytherins all sing:<br>__Weasley is our king._

_Weasley was bron in a bin,  
>He always lets the Quaffle in,<br>Weasley will make sure we win,  
>Weasley is our king.<em>

_Weasley is our king,  
>Weasley is our king,<br>__He always lets the Quaffle in,  
><em>_Weasley is our king._

The transfers were prepared for the Slytherins' smirks to be wiped off of their faces. Instead, they watched the entire disaster unfold in front of their eyes.

Red and Gajeel gaped at Harry when he said he had been kicked off the team. The twins and Lee shared a meaningful look that said _let's get Sapphire to do what she wants to to Umbridge_. They all knew she had been plotting, but she hadn't quite revealed what.

* * *

><p>That night, two men with black hair walked into the Great Hall. Both had covered their faces with the hoods of their white cloaks. Despite the fact that they weren't extraordinarily big, they seemed to rub off a small amount of menace. Anyone who looked could catch Meredy glaring at their backs and most of the other transfers frowning.<p>

"Who are they?" Lee muttered to Gajeel.

"Dangerous," Gajeel replied. "Rune Knights. This will get interesting."

* * *

><p>"What are Rune Knights?" Lee asked Sapphire as they walked back to their dorms.<p>

"Magical police," Sapphire explained. "If those two are who I think they are, then one of them is an extremely good liar and the other has a major stick up his butt. Rune Knights can be really bad or really good, but I doubt they'll let us do what we were planning." Sapphire brightened. "Actually, this could be extremely good. The Rune Knights might actually be here for an investigation."

"Of what, Miss Greene?" Sapphire swore under her breath before turning around with a massively fake smile.

"Oh, I don't know, Professor," Sapphire lied, "it's just that Rune Knights generally investigate matters back home that involve magic." _Like, for instance, you being a sadistic lackey. Really, thought, Jellal does more investigating of dark forces, though he doesn't have to deal with bureaucrats as much. I wonder if they've finally pardoned that lovesick moron._

"Miss Greene, you are lying to me," Umbridge snarled.

"About what? How could I know why two Rune Knights are here? I'm not in Fiore's government, much less with access to orders that would explain their presence."

"And what were your plans?"

"To surprise the next Magical Cultures teacher," Lee lied smoothly. "It's just that surprising two people with access to martial magic and high reflexes would probably be a bad idea for all involved."

"You two are horrible liars," Umbridge scoffed.

"We're not lying!" The couple said in sync.

"Of course you're not," Umbridge said sweetly. And you can prove it with a week's worth of detentions." Both groaned and walked back to their respective Houses. Lee wondered why he and Sapphire always got into trouble.

* * *

><p>Sapphire suddenly grew very, very thankful that she hadn't stocked up on pranking supplies yet. Still, watching Umbridge rip apart the contents of her trunk under the guise of searching for contraband was heartbreaking.<p>

She had been at breakfast when it started. Sapphire realized she didn't have her Herbology textbook and went into the Hufflepuff dorms to get it, she had discovered what was going on.

Umbridge had been standing in front of a trunk in the Common Room. It had taken Sapphire a minute to realize that the sapphire blue chest was hers. Umbridge had opened it and was throwing its contents around her. Students watched in horror. Professor Sprout couldn't do anything, since this was supposedly legal. A Rune Knight stood, shocked.

Of course, this wasn't the first trunk search. McGonagall searched the Twins' trunks on a regular basis. Once last year, Professor Sprout had searched her trunk. At least those searches had purpose and tended to land someone into detention. Besides that, they were exceedingly infrequent to anyone who wasn't a Weasley Twin. _This can't be happening. I didn't do anything. This can't be happening. What did I do? _Sapphire's jaw dropped as she watched her life fall onto the floor.

First came a pile of clothes, sprayed out as pockets were turned out, linings checked. Then came textbooks for all of Sapphire's subjects, thrown open to see if any had been used as disguised containers. Sapphire's "copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_" skittered to her feet, still disguised. Actually, it had been a parting gift from Freed; he had given her notes on different runes, charmed to look like the textbook that everyone had thought was a joke.

The things long buried in her trunk started to come out: books she had brought along to read, a first-aid kit, some dried flowers from Asuka, and the photos. Umbridge looked at the photos briefly before flinging them away. Sapphire struggled not to cry as each one flew into walls. The snapshot of her and Red after the fiasco that had landed them in Fiore hit one wall. A group picture of the guild struck another. A blurry Polaroid of three girls running in a park landed at Sapphire's feet. Sapphire gingerly picked it up.

Sapphire could see the nine-year-old version of her, hair tied tightly into pigtails, running after a seven-year-old Red. The baby Susie giggled in their mother's arms. Neither of them had seen Susie since they had come to Fiore. She was so young in that photograph. They all were so happy. They didn't know how little time they had left. They just lived in what seemed like an idyllic world. That's why, year after year, Sapphire had kept that photo of what could have been.

Sapphire hadn't even noticed that Umbridge had left, that the others were gathering her things and placing them back into her trunk. Quickly, she started helping.

An hour later, they were in class, pretending that the search hadn't happened.

The Polaroid still rustled in Sapphire's pocket.


	13. Discovery

**Bad week overall: I had school, I was not sick enough to miss school, and I had to go to debate today. Chapter 13. Lahar's Lessons next chapter. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Lahar said curtly. "I am looking for a Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge?" Umbridge tittered and smiled from her seat at the head of her fifth year class.<p>

"Yes?"

"I have been ordered by my government to search your office for illegal materials." Umbridge looked shocked.

"On what authority?"

"Due to the ten transfers here, this school falls under the International Treaty of Students, in which clause 13, amendment 3, section 24 states that an officer of the law is allowed to serve a warrant to search the quarters and office of any professor as long as students from their jurisdiction are being taught by said professor," Lahar said in a monotone. "While I severely regret having to do this, a warrant has been served, so I must abide by it." The students watched in shock as Umbridge lead the Rune Knight into her office.

"He still hates us," Gray grumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Lahar has a strong disliking for most of the transfers," Lyon explained. He had taken to sitting with the Gryffindors, claiming that the Slytherins were "a group of narcissistic !$#ers"."He's… how did Red put it?"

"A pencil-pushing stick-in-the-mud who can't see the problems of a bureaucracy if they're setting him on fire," Gray replied. "Sapphire said something about 'draconian idiot with a deep-set obsession with order'. Still have no clue what that means."

"So he'll find nothing," Harry grumbled.

"No, if something's there, he will see it," Lyon argued. "He may hate most of us, but he's a stickler to the rules." This comment was proven true within minutes as an annoyed Lahar came out carrying a box of supplies to be tested along with a anxious Umbridge. Gray grinned.

"Lahar may hate us, but at least he's on our side.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sapphire?" Doranbolt asked, having taken the spare room in the Hufflepuff dorms.<p>

"Detention," Wendy replied.

"What for?"

"I don't know," Wendy said softly.

"It's Umbridge, she hates Sapphire. I swear Sapphire never gets out of detention," Gray grumbled.

"When will she be back?"

"We'll see." Doranbolt sighed and sat down. Something didn't add up. He decided to just wait for Sapphire to get back.

It was half past eight when Sapphire stumbled into the Common Room. Seeing Doranbolt, she quickly tucked her left hand into her robes, suddenly thankful for the fact that they were black. If they had been basically any other color, she would've been revealed in a second. The bleeding seemed to get progressively worse every time she had to do it.

"What did Umbridge have you do?" Doranbolt asked.

"Lines," Sapphire replied. "Lots of lines." The evasion tactic failed the second Lahar stepped into the Common Room.

"Blood quills," Lahar grumbled.

"What?" Doranbolt asked.

"She used blood quills."

"Who?"

"Umbridge." Doranbolt's eyes flicked from Sapphire to Lahar and back again.

"Sapphire, sit. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"Yep, that's it," Sapphire muttered, her left hand tightly wrapped in bandages. "How'd you figure out they were blood quills without getting cut?" Lahar sighed.<p>

"I didn't," he admitted. "Blood quills carry a mild curse that strengthens each time they are used. You have used one far too many times. Magic won't help much with that would. What does it say, anyways?"

"I must not tell lies," Sapphire grumbled. "Beneath that, a bunch of other stuff, so you can't really tell anymore."

"How did she get away with this?" Doranbolt asked, enraged.

"Umbridge is High Inquisitor," Gray said. "She can remove any teacher she wants to. If they want to keep their jobs, the teachers can't stop her."

"Brilliant. A dictator."

"I know school's a benign dictatorship, and I didn't go to a normal school," Sapphire pointed out. "Whatever the teacher says goes. And it's kind of a meritocracy. Really, school is just bad government. Can you guys arrest Umbridge?"


End file.
